Résister ou céder ?
by Raven Potter Hale
Summary: One shot écrit à l'occasion d'un concours sur Skyrock, basé sur la citation d'Oscar Wilde "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder", Enjoy !


_« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder » -Oscar Wilde_

...

-Hermione, tu m'écoute ?

Harry agitait sa main devant les yeux de la brune, dans une tentative désespérée d'attirer son attention, qui, pour la énième fois, avait dérivée de leur conversation.

-Excuse-moi, Harry. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je l'avais remarqué, mais c'est quand même la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir en tête pour ne pas te concentrer sur les révisions ?

-Oh... heu... tu sais, c'est toujours les même choses. Je repense à la guerre et en ce moment les souvenirs remontent de plus en plus souvent.

Une ombre de douleur passa sur les traits de Harry. Hermione s'en voulait de faire remonter les anciennes blessures à la surface, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Harry avait perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, comme chacun de ceux qui y avait participé, mais il avait également porté un énorme fardeau sur ses épaules et elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler son secret. Il était trop honteux pour qu'elle le partage avec qui que ce soit, même avec son meilleur ami. Alors l'excuse des souvenirs de guerre lui était venue d'elle-même, c'était celle que l'on entendait le plus souvent, bien que dans le cas d'Hermione elle était fausse. Enfin presque.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Des jets de lumières fusaient dans tous les sens. Les corps meurtris jonchaient le sol et les cris d'agonie résonnaient dans les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle tremblait, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes brûlant ses joues arrosées du sang de ses blessures. Ses mains étaient crispées de part et d'autre de son visage et ses traits déformés par la frayeur. Tous les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers un casque, les sorts s'écrasant contre les murs, les gravas s'explosant au sol, les masses inertes, autrefois vivante, rejoignant les débris et laissant derrière eux de long cris de désespoir. Soudain, une mélodie sortie du chaos, perçant le brouillard épais, qui berçait Hermione. Une voix grave et profonde, étouffée par le bruit des sanglots.

-Granger, lèves-toi ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Des mains lui agrippèrent les épaules et la tirèrent vers le haut. La panique s'empara de ses entrailles et son instinct de survie refit surface. Hermione se débattit de toutes ses forces, griffant la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée et mordant la chair blessée. Malgré les assauts de la Gryffondor, la poigne ne faibli pas et elle se senti entraînée à l'écart des combats. Une porte claqua et elle fut enfin libre de ses mouvements.

-Calmes-toi, Granger !

À l'entente de son nom, Hermione s'arrêta. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait uniquement par son nom de famille. Elle leva les yeux et, à travers les larmes, distingua une ombre lumineuse, une étincelle blanche.

-M-Malfoy ?!

-Tu as toujours été très perspicace, bravo. Tu as gagné le droit de rejouer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? Hermione avait la voix enrouée à force de pleurer et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle essayait tout de même de gagner du temps pour trouver sa baguette, cachée dans les plis de ses vêtements.

-A ton avis ?

-Si tu veux me tuer, il faudra repasser.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy et il répliqua d'une voix grinçante.

-Tu pense pas que si j'avais voulu que tu y passe je t'aurais laissé la où tu étais ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais intelligente.

Hermione, abasourdie, stoppa toute recherche de sa baguette. Les bruits des affrontements leur parvenaient étouffés par les murs de la pièce et elle sursauta quand un sort frappa la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est en sécurité ici. La rassura Malfoy.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Les murs peuvent sauter d'un moment à l'autre avec la puissance et le nombre de sort jeté.

-Pas ici. On est dans la salle sur demande et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on soit protégé des attaques.

Un canapé apparut et Malfoy s'assit dedans en tapotant la place à côté de lui pour Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est en pleine guerre ! On peut pas se reposer là, en demandant à être protégés et ressortir quand tout sera fini ! Je dois retourner me battre.

Elle fit demi-tour, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte Malfoy s'était déjà précipité pour la retenir. Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se retourner.

-Lâches-moi !

-Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu étais dans un état de choc inimaginable avant que je t'emmène ici, tu tremblais et criais à m'en percer les tympans. Il n'est pas question que tu reparte sans t'être reposé avant. Je ne veux pas te récupérer dans le même état quand tout sera fini. Il avait dit la dernière phrase dans un murmure et pour la première fois, depuis qu'Hermione le connaissait, son masque de mépris habituel tomba. Son visage affichait une immense tristesse, tintée de peur. Elle se figea et le scruta pour déceler une quelconque marque de moquerie, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la peur. Malgré ça, elle se dégagea de sa poigne et passa précipitamment la porte, avant qu'il puisse la retenir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit avant la fin de la guerre et elle était partie si vite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la larme dévalant le visage pâle de Malfoy.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

-Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry un air désolé collé sur le visage.

-Je t'ai encore ignoré, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et sourit en rangeant ses affaires étalées devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

-Je comprend, moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos. On reprendra demain, ok ?

Hermione sourit et le regarda remonter vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller se reposer. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortie de la salle commune. Il était un peu plus de 14h et tous le monde était partit à Pré-au-lard. Le village avait été reconstruit et la boutique des jumeaux Weasley avait énormément de succès, donc personne de Poudlard n'avait voulu resté enfermé à l'intérieur, en dépit du froid de décembre, qui mordait la chair nue. Harry et Hermione étaient les seuls à être restés au chaud pour réviser leurs ASPIC. Hermione était maintenant en train de déambuler dans les couloirs, de se trainer sans enthousiasme entre les tableaux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle était arrivé devant une tapisserie qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, pour être arrivé devant une bonne dizaine de fois par inadvertance. Elle se gifla mentalement de sa bêtise et commença les trois aller-retours nécessaire à ses plans. Quand elle eut finit, le mur opposé à la tapisserie se fendit en une porte de chêne sculptée de lions et de serpents. Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts sur ces derniers pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir le battant et de se glisser dans la pièce apparut pour elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait apparaître cette porte, mais la première fois qu'elle osait la franchir. La salle était exactement la même que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quittée. Elle se tenait exactement à l'endroit où le masque d'indifférence de Drago était tombé. Drago ? Elle l'avait appelé Drago ? Peut-être bien, après tout c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Et puis, on a tendance à appeler la personne qui occupe une grande place dans notre cœur par son prénom, non ?

-T'as fini par l'ouvrir finalement.

Hermione sursauta et laissa tomber ses affaires qu'elle avait serrée contre sa poitrine, quand Drago sortit de derrière une colonne, dressée au milieu de la pièce.

-Quoi ?! Demanda-t-elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et ses joues à rosirent, lorsqu'il s'approcha de quelques pas.

-La porte. Ça fait des mois que tu la fait apparaître, mais tu n'as jamais eu le courage de la franchir.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa à l'idée qu'il l'ai surprise dans une de ses crises de stupidité.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-J'ai demandé à la salle de me prévenir quand tu arrivais. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu veux dire que à chaque fois que je venais tu étais dans la salle ?

-Oui. Il s'avança encore de quelques pas et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Elle recula d'un pas.

-A ton avis ? Il avança d'un pas.

-Pour me tuer il va falloir repasser. Elle recula encore d'un pas, mais ne put retenir un sourire en se souvenant de leur dernière conversation dans cette même pièce. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule puisqu'un sourire illumina le visage de Drago. Un sourire qu'elle désespérait de revoir un jour, qui réchauffait son cœur, mais qu'elle avait honte d'aimer, tout comme elle avait honte d'aimer son propriétaire. Drago s'avança et la força à reculer contre le mur.

-Granger,...

-Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Appels-moi Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

 _Parce que je meurt d'envie de t'entendre prononcer mon prénom._

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

Ils étaient de plus en plus proches et leurs souffles commençaient à s'emmêler.

-D'accord, Hermione.

Drago ce pencha et effleura les lèvres d'Hermione avec les siennes. Elle était sur le point de céder à la tentation qui la tourmentait depuis des mois, de céder au fruit défendu. Elle s'était interdit de désirer Drago en raison de son passé et de l'avenir inexistant qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble. Une relation n'aurait été bénéfique pour aucun d'eux et Hermione était sur le point de foutre en l'air des mois de persuasion. Cette réflexion fut comme un coup de massue et elle repoussa violemment le Serpentard avant de s'enfuir par la porte à ça gauche. Des larmes de frustration coulaient sur ses joue et elle courait dans l'espoir de semer les bruits de pas qui la poursuivaient. Hors d'alêne, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter et de s'adosser au mur le plus proche, mais ce geste permis à Drago de la rattraper.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ?! Lui cria-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

-Parce qu'on peut pas faire ça ! Lui cria-t-elle à son tour.

-Faire quoi ? Dis-le, prononce les mots qui te font si peur !

Drago était désespéré et ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait rien dire, ça lui faisait tellement peur d'admettre qu'elle le désirait, qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas le droit pas après l'avoir détesté pendant 7 ans.

-DIS-LE !

-JE T'AIME ! Je t'aime...

Ce fut une délivrance pour tout les deux. Drago lâcha les épaules d'Hermione et elle, avala une grande goulée d'air, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois depuis 6 mois. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment. L'un mémorisant les trait de l'autre et l'autre admirant la vue. Jamais Hermione n'avait imaginé que céder à la tentation pouvait être aussi libérateur et dans un même élan, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'accrochèrent ensemble comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione raconta à ses enfants comment elle avait détesté puis aimé leur père et quelques années plus tard les larmes de bonheur continuaient à couler au rythme de ses souvenirs.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


End file.
